1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a spool for optic fibers and, in particular, a winding method by which an optic fiber can be wound without imposing stress on the fiber.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The standard method used to wind a fiber in multiple layers creates micro-curves which may increase losses or produce polarization couplings in polarization-maintaining fibers. For, while the first layer of the fiber may be made with contiguous turns, the next one is wound with a reverse spiral pitch and there is overlapping, at each turn, of the fiber on the bottom layer, thus creating micro-curves because of the tension needed for winding.
The invention provides a solution to overcome this drawback.